Recently, various techniques for narrowing the frame of a display device have been considered. For example, a technology of electrically connecting a line portion including an in-hole connector in a hole penetrating an inner surface and an outer surface of a first substrate formed of resin with a line portion provided on an inner surface of a second substrate formed of resin, by an inter-substrate connecting portion, has been disclosed.